


Time's Up

by GothicPrincessWitch



Series: Fenhawke Tumblr Drabbles [8]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 11:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15118574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicPrincessWitch/pseuds/GothicPrincessWitch
Summary: Fenris has led Hawke and their friends to the old slavers' holding caves outside Kirkwall in order to confront Hadriana, but now they're trapped in the caves by too many slavers and too many summoned demons.





	Time's Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boyaryna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyaryna/gifts).



> A kiss prompt for Hennigreygoose: "a kiss because they're running out of time."

There are too many slavers and too many demons.

They’ve faced down demons and slavers alike many times before, more than either could count since Kirkwall is crawling with both; and although Fenris expected Hadriana would be well prepared to capture him — he’d known from the sight of the mutilated corpses of sacrificed slaves that there — there are more enemies set against him than he’d anticipated.

He’s led his friends into a trap. He’s led his— Hawke into a trap. It appears more and more likely that there might not be any chance of escape, and even if there is, it’s only a temporary retreat. Hadriana will only come after him again with more reinforcements, and he knows what she’ll do to him once she catches him. He knows she’ll make Hawke suffer just to break Fenris. That cannot, must not happen.

Fenris draws closer to Hawke, who’s taken cover behind a bloodstained stone pillar as he nocks an arrow to his bow. Hawke’s eyes are cold and hard and merciless, and with an ache in his chest, Fenris knows without a doubt that Hawke is ready to die to protect Fenris. Impulsively, Fenris leans into Hawke, going up on his tiptoes to press a kiss to Hawke’s cheek.

Hawke pauses in his aim, startled by the kiss. “Fen?”

“In case we don’t have another chance. Time is running out for us to leave this place alive,” Fenris whispers, and he can practically hear Hawke’s heart shatter, Hawke’s expression turning stricken.

Then Hawke’s lips are on his, and this kiss is hot and searing and filled with so much desperation, as if through this kiss Hawke can envelop Fenris in a shield of his love, to protect him from demons, slavers, Hadriana, Danarius, all of their enemies. Fenris drinks in every second, mentally wrapping this feeling and storing it in his heart, for chances are he’ll never feel this loved again.

Time’s almost out.

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on Tumblr.


End file.
